Gray-fang
Gray-fang is a Giganotosaurus who appeared in Dinosaur Island Revival. History A New Threat Grey-Fang decides to hunt the north ceratopsian herd. She steps into view. Hercules is astounded by Gray-Fang's size. Gray-Fang then bites and knocks Hercules over. Then Mercury quickly charges in to help and knocks Gray-fang over. However, Gray-Fang still has the upper hand and attacks Mercury. Mercury calls upon the other members of the herd and they all battle Gray-Fang. Gray-Fang wounds three members leaving Mercury and Neptune standing. Gray-fang does not kill anyone as she is only asserting dominance. Brawl Grey-Fang finds and wants to eat Hunter. Hunter tries to scare Gray-Fang off however it dose not work and Hunter is forced to fight Grey-Fang. Hunter bites Grey-Fang on the arm. Grey-Fang retaliates by biting Hunter on the head and eventually knocking him to the ground. Hunter then gets back up and knocks Grey-Fang over. The two trade blows until Hunter is knocked over again and runs off defeated. Snow on the Mountain Gray-Fang goes to Mount Evolution and kills every mammal there except for the Matriarch Woolly Mammoth. The two battle it out. Gray-Fang inflicts several bites. However the Mammoth charges and knocks her to the ground. She has been defeated by the last mammal on Mount Evolution. Keep On Surviving Gray-Fang decides to hunt a group of herbovores. He attacks Anne and flips her over. Bert tries to defend his mate but he can't. Gray-Fang then kills Anne. Christopher tries to scavenge off of Gray-Fang however Gray-Fang scares him off. A New King The North Ceratopsian herd is migrating. Gray-Fang takes this chance to hunt them. She quickly strikes and kills Saturn. The rest of the herd precedes to attack Gray-Fang. They all charge and try to gore her. Neptune knocks her over. However Gray-Fang strikes back by biting Neptune at the back of the head. Killing him. Gray-Fang tries to finish off the other two however Hunter is here to save the day. Grey-Fang and Hunter trade blows until Grey-Fang knocks him over and is prepared to inflict the coup de grace. When Mercury and Hercules come in and attack Grey-Fang. This gives Hunter the chance to get back up and bite Grey-Fang on the neck. This causes Grey-Fang to flee and Hunter has won the rematch. 5 Long Years Gray-Fang is due to lay eggs. The question is when. Broken Gray-Fang's eggs have been laid. It is reveled that Sawtooth a Charcaradontasaurus has killed Gray-Fang's mate. Let the Games Begin Gray-Fang fights Sawtooth. Sawtooth starts with the advantage and knocks Gray-Fang over. However Gray-Fang turns the fight around by knocking Sawtooth over and biting him on the leg. Giving Gray-Fang the win. Ice Cold Gray-Fang is quickly seen in a montage living in the snow. Appearances * DIR SE2 EP3 * DIR SE2 EP4 * DIR SE2 EP5 * DIR SE2 EP9 * DIR SE2 EP13 * DIR SE3 EP4 * DIR SE3 EP5 * DIR SE3 Ep13 Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival